Serendipity of Love
by cho-saiyuko
Summary: a forbbiden love was commited and no one could stop Konzen/Sanzo loving an enemy goddess...
1. Emotions

Serendipity of Love!! My first story, I mean my second! My first was all about card captor sakura. I really waited this day to write my own fanfic about gensomaden saiyuki! Well, for start I dedicate this story for my best buddies in stc. (Gals, Ur here in dis story but u don't know Ur name!) So, I wish you will enjoy my fanfic and...ENJOY!! Have fun!  
  
I. Emotions  
  
The heavens were silent except for one goddess named Shelfu, the goddess of destruction and revenge. She crept out of the heavenly kingdom to the mortal plane. But she wasn't alone at all. A blonde man followed her to the mortal plane, too.  
  
"Is this forbidden? I mean we are not ment-"  
  
"Ssssshhh. Be quiet." The two went to a nearby old barn and hide there.  
  
"Please, Konzen. What do you want from me?" Shelfu asked confused and turning her head everywhere looking if somebody sees them.  
  
"Calm yourself, my Krenzen." Konzen told Shelfu. They found themselves looking at each other closely that their nose touched. Konzen felt warm air out of Shelfu but she turned her back and said  
  
"Nobody can call me that name." Konzen touched Shelfu's shoulder like ready to kiss her neck. Shelfu tried to avoid but it seems that she felt they are met for each other. Then, a vision came in Shelfu's head while Konzen was caressing her.  
  
Vision.  
  
  
  
No! Don't let him touch you! You're forbidden to see this god. Think!  
  
The other vision.  
  
  
  
Let fate carry you.let fate.love. He loves you, listen to your heart!  
  
Shelfu shrugged. "What?" Konzen asked surprised  
  
  
  
"This is wrong." Shelfu hissed and continued "All wrong. Please, tell me what you want from me." She was now moving closer to Konzen that made him move backward.  
  
"I-I'm not. You will not understand me, Krenzen" Konzen replied looking at the floor. He didn't wanna tell Shelfu that he loves her. But it was visible.  
  
"Go to the point!" This time Shelfu was raising her voice. She was thinking of her vision. To let fate take her to the real man she is anointed to be or her mind.  
  
Konzen stood still and didn't know what to say. He trembled. He thinks that it was a stupidity to say to a woman that a man loves her. It wasn't that easy especially for a high god like him but he like to know if Shelfu loves him too. Konzen silently went in Shelfu's direction and murmured  
  
"Love.fate told me that it is you that I am looking for."  
  
Before Shelfu could say another word, in a glimpse she didn't saw Konzen anymore. He vanished out of sight quickly. It was the first time she ever heared a man told her te words Konzen that has told her. She was left alone in the deserted barn. Finally, she stood and murmured to herself  
  
"Fate can bring me to you."  
  
End of chapter 1: Promise I'll continue this! 


	2. The Night Already Predicted

II. The Night; Already Predicted  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Morning came and Shelfu's head was entirely on her soft heavenly bed with black sparks. She can still remember what had happen last night. She thought that Konzen was so stubborn that he had no time for loving someone, but her guess was absolutely wrong. very wrong.  
  
Love and fate.  
  
This was his words. Shelfu shrugged to her left side. She doesn't want to open her eyes but it felt like someone or somebody is forcing her to get up. Ignoring the thought, a dream came. She saw herself standing in front of Konzen, like she was planning to go to his castle and try to apologize and explain. Sweat was all over her and silent was between them. Konzen in the other hand, stood out in his throne and went closer to Shelfu. In amazement, Shelfu suddenly embraced Konzen and cried.Like loosing a long lost best buddy. Then she turned around and vanished. Without noticing, she drop a ring.  
  
The dream then cleared all out and Shelfu saw nothing at once but black backround. She woke up panting hard and didn't believe what she was doing. Embracing the man that loves her. Immediently, she went out of her bed and tapped his hands. Warm air swirled around her and in a second she was finely dressed. Walking rapidly outside her big throne room. She opened the door and went outside to find for Shiomi, a good predictor.  
  
"Where could that Predictor be? I'm getting insane and dizzy finding her.."  
  
Shelfu was in perpiration until a woman bumped her looking down.  
  
HEY! The both of them yelled.  
  
"Watch were your goin!" Shelfu told the woman and when the woman looked up, it was Shiomi. Shiomi got on her knees and bowed so lowly that her nose reached the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry, your highness for I didn't see you." this is not yet over. to be continued chapter II 


End file.
